I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings
by Cashmeritan
Summary: No one really knows much about Raven's past and her life on Azarath...So Beast Boy reads her diary! But something goes wrong...he's sucked into the diary, reliving her past entry by entry! BBRae [COMPLETE]
1. Raven's Burning Up!

Hi I'm here with my newest story. Remember, this is NOT a one shot. It has like 10 chapters...I think....i dunno.....ASK BOB! (I dunno who he is either)

No, I do not own teen titans. If I diiiiiiiddddddd then in the new episode premiering next week, when Starfire gets betrothed, Robin would confess his feelings!!!! And also Beast Boy and Raven would have many more touchy lovey dovey moments.

**Chapter 1: Raven's Burning Up!**

A swirling vortex filled Raven's mind as she was sucked into it, plunging towards a black hole. Screaming for mercy, she found herself getting very, very, very warm. Until suddenly she fell through that hole of doom.

Raven's eyes shot open. She was breathing hard, and looked around her. Objects were floating around the room randomly.

"Not another nightmare..." she whispered, her voice was hoarse and her throat felt like someone stabbed it, whenever she swallowed.

She tried moving her legs, they were numb and weak-feeling.

"I just need water...then I'll be okay...that was a pretty intense dream..." Raven assured herself. Her head was pounding, so she thought she'd take some Tylenol as well.

But as soon as she slowly and carefully planted her legs on the ground, and very slowly stood up, gripping her dresser, Raven found that there was much more to what was going on.

Her stomach churned, giving her jaw that painfully numb, yet seemingly familiar, feeling. Her legs wobbled and her knees buckled beneath her like rubber.

Nausea overcame her deeply, sending Raven sliding to the floor with her weak legs sprawled out. She let out a soft moan, and rubbed her aching head.

"What's wrong with me? It was just a dream!" Raven exclaimed, yet her voice was going away, making it no more than a whisper.

It hurt to open her eyes, the pain was so bad. She tried reaching for her laundry basket, but it was about 3 feet away, and Raven did NOT feel like stretching her sensitive stomach.

"Grr...I hate being sick!"

She leaned against the side of her bed, moaning. Too weak to get back in.

Although Raven did not want to admit it, she needed help.

Her neck and face were covered with tiny beads of sweat, and her jumpsuit was soaked. She felt really, really hot in her head and body.

"How long do I have to stay here like this?" Raven whispered.

Meanwhile, a certain green changeling was lying awake in bed, after also suffering a nightmare. A recurring one about Terra. Beast Boy groaned and sat up.

"Must...have....water...." he muttered, and stood up, walking down the hall.

He passed Raven's door and stopped. He heard crashes coming from inside her room, and confused, opened her door.

Inside lay a passed out Raven lying against her bed, and objects floating around her room. Beast Boy slowly and carefully went to Raven's side, afraid of getting thrown out of a window or something.

"Raven? Raaaven?" He jabbed her in the arm.

Raven mumbled something and her head rolled to the other side, eyes still closed.

Beast Boy sighed and tried again. "Raven? Wake up!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

Raven's eyes opened slowly, and she groaned in pain. "What happened? Where am I?" she whispered.

"In your room...and I dunno what happened. I just decided to come in and check on you because I heard crashes," Beast Boy replied, examining her face.

All around them, objects had finally landed. Making Raven's room a black wasteland.

"Raven, are you okay?" he asked.

Raven sighed. "I'm fine..." then she went into a coughing fit. It was very painful, and blood spattered on her hand.

She gasped.

Beast Boy did as well. "Oh my God, Rae..." He put his hand to her forehead out of curiousity, then quickly withdrew it, for it was burning hot.

"You're burning up!" he exclaimed, and felt her cheeks and neck as well. Then winced at the feeling of her sweat on him.

Raven groaned. "I. Am. Fine. Please. Leave."

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, you're not fine. Can you stand up?"

She shook her head.

"Did you fall out of bed?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, then explain how you ended up on the floor."

Raven sighed, and whispered "I had a nightmare, and when I woke up, I was feeling like this. I tried to stand up, then I got nauseous and I just fell to the floor."

Beast Boy sighed also. "Let me get you some water."

He left, then returned a few minutes later, putting a glass of water to her lips.

Raven glared at him. "I can do it myself."

He laughed nervously. "Heh-heh...right..." Beast Boy held it out for her to take.

One of Raven's arms reached for the glass, but was too weak to reach it, and fell back to the floor. "Okay, maybe I can't do it," she muttered.

He smiled and pressed it to her lips once more, and her mouth opened, as he slowly poured in the cool liquid that the introvert drank greedily.

"Beast Boy..." Raven whispered when she was done.

"Yea?" Beast Boy replied.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're my friend...and you need help..."

Raven stifled a small smile. "Thanks. Are you going to remind me that I owe you big time?"

"Nah..." he laughed. "That'd be stupid of me."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yea, Rae?"

"You ARE stupid."

"Oh gee thanks"

Raven shrugged. "Sorry, but it IS true..."

He sighed. "I had a nightmare tonight too."

"About...?"

"One word. Terra."

Raven winced. "Again?!"

He nodded. "She just won't leave my mind. Even though I've never been drunk, it's kinda like a hangover, ya know? It just hurts real bad."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yea, Rae?"

"Please don't start drinking just to know what a hangover feels like."

"Okay, I wont."

"Can you help me get back in my bed?"

He nodded, and gripped her arms, slowly pulling her up. In a strained voice he said "You need to lose weight, girl!"

Raven growled. "Don't push it"

He laughed nervously. "Erm...didn't mean to have you take it personally..."

Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy laid her on her bed.

"If you need anything, just shout," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Yes?"

"I can't shout. I'm losing my voice so it's kinda cracking."

"Oh."

He pulled the covers up to her chin, and looked at her.

"You know you're really pretty when the moonlight touches your face" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Erm NEVERMIND! I SAID NOTHING!! I WAS TALKING TO MYSELF!!!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay...don't wake the others..."

He sighed. "Well, g'night, Rae."

"Night Beast Boy. And thanks. A lot."

"No problem"

He slowly exited her room, and pulled the door closed until it was open just a crack. Raven rolled over and went back to sleep.

Beast Boy sighed and looked at her, then shook his head. "This is pointless, Beast Boy. She has no reason to like you," he whispered to himself, then went back to his room, thinking 'But there's no reason not to try...'

He went back to lying on his bed, hopelessly wide awake.

Raven really confused him. She could suddenly be your best friend and like you, then suddenly hate you and make fun of you with her sarcastic insults.

Every one of the titans assumed, and, well, kind of KNEW that Raven's past was dark and mysterious. How could you have a 20 foot evil demon father and NOT have a bad past?

He was determined to find out what exactly happened to Raven as a child.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't really written lately. I deleted that story Move On because well...I didn't like it. At all. I hope you all enjoy this one. I thought it was pretty cool...sorta...yea...err....**

**Ummm about Messy Breakup! I lost the last chapter so I'll rewrite it sooner or later...Heck, maybe even today...err...I dunno, my twin cousins who are 7 are coming back and so uh I dunno maybe my grandma and mom will make me play with them. I've got a headache and I cant really use the computer much anymore. It's in my Grammas room and she's like a real control freak. Meaning even though it's strictly my MOM'S computer though she's always like saying we share it, Gramma always says our computer is really loud.**

**It's a freakin dell! It's not loud it's really quiet...**

**Anyway, so she's always like "DON'T TURN THAT COMPUTER ON!!"**

**And so uh everyone thinks I have no life, you know? They're all wrong. Wrong. Wrong Wrong.**

**Err maybe they're right....BUT I ENJOY HAVING NO LIFE!!! My life wastes away in front of the computer screen!**

**Wait, why am I telling you all my problems?**

**You just came here to read the darn story!!!**

**punches self in face**

**So I don't know when the second chapter will be up. And if I don't update in a long time, you shall know why.**

**_----Mary_**


	2. I have a feeling I'm not in the tower an...

Oh my gosh!!! Thank you for all the reviews!!! 14 in ONE chapter which in my opinion was SUCKY!? AWESOME OH THANKS GUYS!!! If this chapter seems a little weird, it's cause I don't really exactly know how I am going to work all of this in a story.

goes to to reread the stuff about Raven's past

No, I do not own teen titans. If I did......err.....THEN IN LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE, WHEN STARFIRE WAS POKING ROBIN AFTER RED X LEFT AND AFTER HE SAID "No, cutie, the only real crime is that you and I haven't gone out on a daaaaaaateeeee" and then something happens

And like...yea....

BUT WHEN SHE WAS POKINGHIM, ID MAKE HER SAY "Robin, was that true?"

Lol

Anyway, here's Chapter 2. Please stay with me as this might be a bit weird and my worst chapter

**Chapter 2: I have a feeling I'm not in the tower anymore**

The next morning, Raven woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her temples. She was shocked to see sunlight, REAL sunlight, pouring in her window. Then remembered the night before, including how the window shattered.

She was actually feeling pretty better than she had the night before. Nothing that a little Tylenol couldn't fix.

Raven slowly went downstairs into the kitchen, and saw that everyone was in there, talking.

Beast Boy was facing the other way at the table, then turned around, smiling at Raven. "Hey, Rae! How ya feeling?"

A low grunt and a mumbled "Fine" was his reply, as Raven started the daily ritual of making tea.

Beast Boy's face fell, but he continued watching her.

She popped a Tylenol in her mouth and swallowed it along with a sip of her herbal tea.

Then she went back upstairs, muttering "I'm going to go meditate."

Beast Boy stared at the exit in shock. But then again, this happened everyday, there was no reason for Raven to really stay down there. So he sighed.

A few minutes later a crash was heard and Raven returned in the kitchen, wearing an anime sweat drop thing.

The others once again turned around and stared at her.

"I dropped my tea," She said, blushing. But that blush caused a lamp to fall.

She turned around then looked down. "Umm...."

Beast Boy stood up. "You need help cleaning up?"

Raven shrugged, then smiled a small smile. "Sure."

They both went upstairs and stopped at Raven's door. Raven, of course, went inside, and Beast Boy followed.

"Oh..." Raven turned around. "I thought you'd be helping by handing me paper towels and such. Not going in my room..."

Beast Boy looked down. "I...guess I can."

She sighed. "Nevermind. Whatever. I'll be going to go get cleaning stuff and making more tea. Be back in a bit. If you could use this towel to clean it up...." Raven handed him a small hand towel.

He nodded, and looked down at the dark puddle on the dark floor.

"I trust you," Raven said. "Please don't go through my stuff."

"I wont."

She turned around and left.

Beast Boy looked around. "Wow, I'm in Raven's room. With permission."

Then put the towel over the wet spot and stepped on it.

"This....is boring."

His gaze befell on a dresser. He picked up the towel and went over to it.

On it lay Raven's meditation mirror, along with some clothes for the day...then he saw something sticking out of one of the leotard that she had chosen for that day.

Beast Boy touched it, finding out it was a black leather-bound book, and he slid it out from under the leotard.

On it were the words "Journal."

He looked around to make sure no one was watching him, then sat down on her bed, and opened the book.

But what was inside shocked him.

A swirling area formed on the first page of the journal.

Beast Boy turned the page, finding no portal on the others.

He slowly put his hand through the first page.

"Wow..." he whispered.

Then put the rest of his arm threw, and suddenly, like the mirror, a giant hand grabbed him and pulled him through the rest of the way.

Beast Boy screamed as he fell through a dark tunnel, leading to God knows where.

And finally, he hit the ground, realizing that he wasn't in Titans Tower anymore.

He saw a dark, blood red sky, and black buildings.

He could only guess where he had gone.

Azarath.

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Hi I dunno how I'm going to work the rest of the plot in.**

**hides I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED!!!! PLEASE DON'T THROW FOOD AT ME!!!! Especially not creamed corn!**

**My gramma is evil. She's like constantly yelling at my mom about my use of the computer.**

**rolls eyes**

**Well, please stay with me!!!!**

**I NEED FANS!!!**

**And feel free to review this badly.**

**No I don't want sympathy.**

**And sorry about the gruesome coughing up blood if it grossed you out...**

_-Mary_


	3. AZARATH'S A PLACE!

HiHi heres the like REAL chapter 3

But technically, its chapter 5.

**Chapter 4: Azarath is a PLACE!!??!**

(help me im improvising)

A dark place; one that reminded him of Gotham. But with a blood red sky bruised with black, and black soil, it was simple to realize that this must not be earth.

Azarath.

Raven's home planet, where she was born, raised, and trained.

But he thought Azarath had been destroyed....

Unless....

Beast Boy turned and looked around

No one was outside.

Except for one small girl, with lavender hair. She sat perched upon the ground, meditating.

Now Beast Boy learned from experience NOT to disturb people when they were meditating.

But he really needed help.

He leaned over and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

Suddenly she shot awake, eyes wide, then they went to their normal size, and she looked at Beast Boy. "Yes?"

Beast boy blinked. 'Dude she looks like Raven....'

He was right.

The girls hair was the same style as Raven's, just a little shorter. And her eyes were a bright lavender. She was shorter them him, so he presumed that she was young.

"Raven? I am Raven..." the girl said in a monotone voice, but you could tell she was straining to keep from being excited.

"Dude....Raven? H-How old are you?"

"I am 5 today...."

"WHAT!? NO, YOU'RE 15!!!!"

"I am?"

"Yes!!"

"No, sir, I think you have the wrong Raven. I am....he-who-must-not-be-named's daughter."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? What is this, Harry Potter? Just say the frickin name" Beast Boy groaned.

"I'm the daughter of...T-Tri-"

"Trigon."

"Yes...."

"RAVEN!!!!!" he hugged her

"DON'T! ITS TOO DANGEROUS!" crack appeared on the ground as the earth split.

"I guess her powers are more powerful on Azarath.." BB muttered

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm and flew off.

He blinked as he was dragged across the harsh land to a cavern located about half a mile away.

Raven set him down. "Are you ok, sir?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy rubbed his arm

"Are you from here?"

"No, I'm from earth."

"That's where my mother is from."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I never knew that..."

Raven blinked.

"Raven, I'm Beast Boy, a friend of yours in the future...something happened...I opened your diary, and now I'm here...."

The young Raven looked confused. "I do not know what you mean. What is a diary?"

"I forgot she's five," he mumbled..

She stood up, then sat on BB's lap. "My powers are...messy...and very dangerous"

"I can tell," Beast Boy replied

"Is there anywhere you need to be on Azarath? I could show you..."

"I need to get home to Earth"

"Please can you stay? I've barely gotten to know you"

"But Raven..."

Raven looked at him sadly. "I have no one to talk to....please?"

"Oh....fine."

She smiled a small smile, enough to get s small crack in the wall.

"Are you my boyfriend?" she asked innocently.

Beast Boy 's jaw dropped. "Uhwitajiojertiojrdoijg!??!?!?!?!?"

"Am I your girlfriend? In the future?"

"Um...you hate me in the future. I'm annoying. And a green smurf reject."

"I do not see why I'd hate you. I don't have enough people to hate besides my father..."

"He's that bad, huh?"

"He's mean! He's scary!!!"

"It's ok, Rae. At least he's not here..."

"He always will be..." she whispered.

"Huh?"

And before Raven could answer....

Everything went black.

Beast Boy couldn't feel the girl in his grasp.

He shut his eyes tight.

Then opened him.

And what he saw shocked him.

A beautiful palace.

He gaped up at it, and blinked.

The large palace was beautiful. Swirls of blue, black, and purple.

Beast Boy looked around. The sky was still blood red, the ground still pitch black.

"How can something so beautiful be in a place so ugly?" he asked himself.

But apparently someone else heard it.

"You do not like the location of my home?" A woman's voice asked from behind Beast Boy.

He turned around, and saw an older-looking woman. She didn't look frail, but strong. Her hair was black, with hints of silver. She looked to be in her late 50's, and wore a long purple cloak, and also a purple chakra.

A smaller figure came up from behind her.

Raven.

She was wearing her blue cloak, but looked older, about 9 or 10.

"Uhhhhh no!! no!! I mean, this planet is so dark....and ugly....and your....home....is beautiful" beast boy said.

The woman smiled. "I am Azar."

**Author's Note dude.....**

**Hey its me...I dunno when ill update SO HA!!!!**

**has got writers block**

**send ur pretty ideas**

**lol**

**----beans**

**aka**

**mary**


	4. Trigon's Daughter

YAYAYAYAAY!!!

PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY!!!!!!!!

AND THANKS FOR THE ADVICE, ESPECIALLY Animefan66!!!

IM GONNA USE YOUR IDEA!!!

But the idea of viper confuses me....

o.O

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YE!!!!

Chapter 4: Trigon's Daughter

Azar turned around. "And this is Raven....I am training her."

Raven blushed slightly, but smiled a small smile, and a flower wilted.

"Oh dear, yes, we will have to work on that." Azar said, but smiled sweetly.

"Uhh I'm Be-Garfield. Garfield Logan." Beast Boy bowed.

"Where are you from, Mr. Logan?" She asked.

"Earth...I'm here accidentally and all...." He didn't think it wise to tell a woman of Azar's standards all about how he's from the future and all....

Azar didn't even ask Beast Boy(Garfield) why he was green.

"Are you in need of shelter?"

"I guess....I don't know how long I'll be here....but I don't want to burden you with my presence...." Garfield froze. He didn't even know he could use big words like burden and presence!!! (Shows you how...erm...you know....dumb...he is...)

"Oh no, no, that's fine. Do stay for a bit. At least for dinner and/or a spot of herbal tea."

Garfield smirked. 'So THAT'S how Raven started liking Herbal Tea...'

Azar turned back to Raven. "Do you want to show this nice young man around?"

She shrugged, then nodded.

'Dude....she's quiet....' Garfield thought.

"You two go on now, I shall go get dinner started..." Azar went inside.

"Uhhhhhh hi?" Garfield said to Raven, extending his hand.

Raven eyed it, then looked up at Garfield, blushed lightly, and looked back down. "Hi"

"How old are you?"

"10....how old are you?"

"14"

"Wow...you're 4 years older than me?"

"Yep.'

"Wow.....hey, want to see my room?"

"Sure"

"Okay." Raven smiled, and led Beast Boy into the palace.

It was HUGE.

Paintings of what Bea-GARFIELD thought were famous poets, artists, scholars, etc. of Azarath's dark and mysterious culture.

Raven led him up a marble staircase, and down a long winding hall. Then she stopped a door with the name 'Raven' on it.

"This is my room..." she said, and opened the door.

Once again, Garfield was in pure AWE. The room was HUGE, DARK, and reminded him of Raven's room in the tower.

Exotic prints on Raven's bed....a rug like a pathway to her bed, dark bookcases filled with hundreds of magic books, strange statues, and of course, lying on a desk, her meditation mirror.

"This is my bed...OH! And this is my bookcase! And....these are my statues of the Gods!" Raven seemed excited to show off her room to Garfield.

Garfield looked around. "This is a pretty cool room you got here."

"I thank you."

His gaze fell upon a diary. The same diary that was in the 15-year-old Raven's room. "Is that your diary?"

"Yes," Raven replied. She was tidying up her bed and making sure all of her books were straight and dusted.

"Ohhhh."

An idea filled Beas-GARFIELD!(stupid aliases)'s head. The diary brought him here....maybe it could bring him back?

He silently reached for it. He was on the first page when he was sucked in and saw Raven as a 5 year old. So...that must have been her first diary entry!

The first page read:

'October 29 Year of the 94th

Dear Book of Empty pages,

I introduce myself as Raven Metrion....'

First page had no swirling portal.

He was about to turn the page when someone grabbed the book out of his hands.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm stealing shampoo from the bathroom?"

She glared at him. "Don't touch this book....please."

"I-uh I'm sorry, Rae..."

"Rae?"

"Yes...."

"My name is not RAE. It's RAVEN!" she snapped.

And suddenly, all of her books fell out of the bookcase.

Raven gasped, and immediately bent down to pick them up.

"Ohhh I'm sorry, Raven" Garfield said.

"I...guess it's alright....would you mind helping me please?"

"Sure."

And they picked up the books.

The last book on the floor, which Garfield picked up, was the familiar 'Book of Azar'.

"That's my most treasured book," Raven said, noticing how Beast Boy was looking at it.

"Wow...."

Then he looked around again, and saw a picture of a beautiful woman with dark curly hair and deep blue eyes sitting on Raven's desk.

"Who's that?" Garfield asked.

Raven looked at the direction he was looking, and realized he meant the portrait. She sighed. "That's my mother."

"Your MOTHER?"

"Yes...Arella..."

"Wow....where is she?"

"Somewhere on Azarath. Or Earth maybe. She's from there."

"So I've heard..." Garfield said, remember what the five year old Raven had said.

"Azar met me and offered to take me in to help me learn to control my powers..." Raven explained. "So my mother gave me up....I don't know if I'll ever see her again...."

Garfield touched her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will."

"Azar's been a better mother than my mother ever will be..."

"Well I-"

"Raven!" Azar called.

"Yes?" Raven called back.

"Would you please run to town and get us some fresh vegetables? Garfield may go with you!"

"Alright."

Raven looked at Garfield. "Would you care to join me?"

"Of course!" he replied.

------in town----

As the duo walked down the dark streets (Though Raven said it was only about 3:00 pm), Garfield couldn't help but notice people staring at them, and whispering to each other.

"Um....I presume they don't see many green people 'round here?" Garfield ask.

Raven didn't reply. She opened the door to a store called 'MARKET'. Garfield followed.

Upon Raven's entrance, people froze, staring at her.

Raven ignored them, and went to the fresh vegetable area. The vegetables looked like the ones on Earth....just...mutated.

She picked up what looked like a mud-covered asparagus, and two 'rotted' potato things.

Garfield grimaced at them, and as they turned around, people were still staring.

Raven sighed, and put them on a counter, and handed the cashier a large black coin.

The cashier handed it back. "Just...take them...please.." he said in a frightened voice.

Raven looked down, then took the bag and left. Garfield was staring at rotted potato things muttering "GROSS" and then followed her.

"Heh, people here are strange..." he commented as he walked alongside her.

Once again, Raven was silent.

She turned a sharp corner and walked down a dark alleyway.

Garfield looked confused, but followed.

As they walked down the alley, 3 boys jumped out from behind three trash bins.

Raven stopped suddenly.

"Well, well, if it isn't TRIGON's daughter!" One boy shouted, and the other two laughed.

Raven looked down.

"Daddy's little girl STEALING to get by again?"

She continued looking down, and Garfield could hear her murmuring "Don't lose control, don't lose control."

Apparently, the others heard her too.

"Awww are we making you mad?" The third boy asked.

"Gonna bring TRIGON among us?" The second asked.

"Apparently, Azar's training aint good enough for ya!" the first one said.

Raven clenched her fists.

Garfield quickly touched her shoulder, and stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone!"

"Why should we listen to a green midget?"

"Cause I said so."

The boys laughed.

Raven looked at Garfield.

Garfield smirked at her and then said "I warned ya."

He turned into a giant green T-Rex, a creature that Azarath's never ever seen or heard of.

The boys gaped at him, then ran off screaming.

Garfield turned back. "If they ever bug you again, just remember, you're better than them."

Raven was looking down. "No, I'm not."

"What!? Of course you are!!!"

"No, Garfield. I'll never be better than them. For I am Trigon's daughter. I'm a sin and a danger to my planet..." she said quietly, trying not to 'on Rae...VEN, it's ok. To me, you're better than anyone." Garfield knelt down and hugged her.

Raven hugged him back, and for the first time, nothing exploded. Raven mentally noted this....

"Let's go back," Garfield said.

Raven nodded, and slipped her hand in his.

This action shocked Garfield, but he smiled.

And they walked back to the palace.

Author's Note: The next chapter has more stuff from when Raven was 10. Including....THE DEATH OF AZAR!!!! Yes, Azar really died when Raven was 10. So we'll get into that, and then, Beast Boy meets Arella!!!!

In I think the 6th chapter or something, we'll get into Raven living at the tower...AND BB SEES HIMSELF AND WHAT RAVEN THINKS OF HIM!!!!!

Hehe

Peace and love...(no im not a hippie)

Beans

AKA

Maryyyyyyy


	5. My Hero

HELLOO!!!!!!!!

I'M LIKE....HERE WITH CHAPPY 5....

I was home sick yesteeeeday and toooooday.

So there.

The foo fighter song MY HERO IS AWESOME!!!

but i dont have that cd...(The Color and the Shape)

I just have the ff cds:

1.Foo Fighters

1.There is nothing left to lose

**Chapter 5: My Hero**

When Beast Boy and Raven got home, they noticed that it was completely silent.

"Azar?" Raven called.

No reply.

She handed Be-GARFIELD the bag of vegetables, and slowly and cautiously walked upstairs. Garfield set the bag on a table, and followed.

Raven went down the hall way to a large bedroom, and gasped.

Her mentor, and surrogate mother, lay on the floor.

"AZAR!" she exclaimed, and fell to her side.

Azar's eyes fluttered open, and she whispered hoarsely "Raven, dear, do you remember...what I told you...about that certain day?"

Raven thought for a moment, then she said sadly "Yes"

"Well, my dear girl, today....is that day."

Her eyes widened "No..."

Garfield stepped into the room. Then he backed out, still watching.

Raven was crying. "Why? Why, Azar? Why must today be that day? What will happen to me?"

"Because, Raven, life runs on a cycle....I'm at the end of that cycle....You will find your mother, and remember all that I have taught you." Azar said, now her voice very soft.

Raven took her hand in hers'. "I love you, Azar."

"I love you too, Raven....please...take my rings...."

"Your rings of power!?"

"Yes...they will be in better use in your care."

"I-alright..."

Raven slipped 3 rings off of Azar's fingers, and put them into a pocket in her cloak.

And slowly, Azar's eyelids closed, as she murmured "Goodbye Raven"

Raven sat there, still in shock. "G-Goodbye...Azar..."

At that moment, Azar died.

Beas-GARFIELD!!! FREAKIN GARFIELD!!! FREAKIN ALIASES!....'scuse me...

Garfield went over to Raven and knelt beside her, hugging her.

Raven cried into his chest, sobbing loudly.

'This must have been the last time she ever cried...' Garfield thought.

Suddenly, everything went black. He couldn't feel Raven anymore, or hear her.

And then, his eyes opened.

What he saw was weird.

Garfield stood in a small garden, in front of a tiny little house. Same red sky, same black soil.

"Jeez, when'll I get out of Azarath!" he shouted.

Then, the door to the house opened. A woman, the same woman from the picture in Raven's room, stepped out.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked.

Garfield turned around to face her. "Ummm"

"What're you doing on my lawn?"

"I....I got lost?"

The woman's face softened. "Well come inside. RAVEN!!!!!! COME'ERE!!!!!"

A teenage-looking girl appeared beside the other woman.

Raven. She looked to be 12 or 13...and had grown a lot since she was 10....For one, she was taller, her face had thinned out...and her eyes seemed to have grown larger in comparison to her face.

"Yes?" Raven asked in a monotone voice. (She hadn't used that before)

"This young man has gotten lost. He dosent look too much older than you help him?" The woman asked.

"Fine, mother."

"Oh, and I am Arella...Raven's mother..." Arella smiled at Garfield.

Raven stepped out from behind Arella, and went over to Garfield.

"Ummmm Hi?" Garfield said.

Arella smirked, and went back inside the house.

"Hmmf" Raven replied. "Lost, eh?"

"Yeah...I uh..."

"Whatever."

"I-I'm Garfield...Garfield Logan..."

"I'm Raven...you don't need to know the last name."

"Ok...uh how old are you?"

"13. You?"

"14."

"Whoop-dee-doo"

"Nice house..."

"Whatever"

"Am I bugging you?"

Raven sighed. "Sorry...It's just...I was meditating and my mom just sort of woke me up so....I'm in a sour mood."

"Ouch..."

"Yea...I guess...."

"So...um...what's up?"

"Huh?"

"What's new?"

"Oh....nothing besides the fact that you're here."

"True...."

"How about you?"

"Nothing besides the fact that I'm here"

Raven smirked. "Is that your sense of humor? If so, then you're corny."

Garfield laughed "I know."

The two teens just stood there for a moment, obvious that there was a bit of tension...

"So..."

"So..."

Raven looked at Garfield. "You're not from here....are you?"

"No, I'm from Earth."

"Oh...that's where my mother's from."

"Really?" Yes, Garfield got tired of hearing that for the third time.

"Yea.."

Suddenly, Raven's hand immediately went to her chakra, and started massaging it.

"Are...you ok?" Garfield asked.

Raven fell to her knees. "No..."

"Um...ARELLA!!!" Garfield called.

Arella came to the door, and gasped. "NO!!!"

She ran over to Raven, and helped her up.

Raven moaned "He's back."

Garfield was reaaaaally confused.

Suddenly, everything went black

And then, Garfield's eyes opened.

He gasped.

Everywhere he looked, something was on fire.

Buildings were destroyed.

Dead bodies were strewn across the land.

One in particular...Arella.

Garfield looked around again.

Two figures stood in the middle of all of this.

A small cloaked figure who was floating.

And a large male figure who was at least 30 feet tall, with blood red skin, snow white hair, and four bright yellow eyes.

Trigon and Raven.

"Well, my lovely daughter, look what we have done together! The whole planet of Azarath has fallen to its knees!" Trigon said, smirking.

Raven glared at him. "I'll NEVER join your side!"

"Really? And what'll you do about it?"

Raven looked down.

Garfield stared at her.

Then her head snapped up, eyes glowing. And her hands glowed black.

She shot at Trigon

Trigon shot back.

Both of their powers clashed, and both struggled to overcome the other.

"Azar has taught you well," Trigon said. "But not well ENOUGH!"

Raven concentrated hard. But it was HARD.

And sparks were flying from the power.

Raven pushed her hardest.

And finally...

Trigon was starting to actually get weak.

From practically destroying the planet.

Raven sensed this empathetically, and used it to her advantage. "Getting tired?"

Trigon glared at her, and both continued pushing at their limit.

Raven's powers slowly overcame Trigon's.

Trigon was shocked, and continued concentrating.

But suddenly, black shot across yellow, and Trigon flew back

Then, he disappeared.

Raven fainted.

Garfield ran to her side, and helped her sit up. "Raven?"

Raven moaned.

"You were great!" he said.

Raven smiled weakly. Then sighed and fell asleep in Garfield's arms.

"Raven, you're my hero." Garfield smiled, and did something unexpected.

He kissed Raven's chakra.

Just before everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Nooooooote: Hiiiiiiiiiii whyyyyyy aaaaam iiiiiii tyyyyyyping liiiiiike thiiiiiiis?**

**Erm, sorry lol**

**And I know that Raven REALLY didn't leave Azarath till I think she was 18 or something.....I don't know!!!!!!**

**But so you know, in my world, Trigon's gonna finish Azarath off while Raven's on Earth.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE RAVEN IS AT THE TOWER.**

**SO BB GETS TO SEE HIMSELF!!!**

**HOW CONFUSING....**

**ANYWAY**

**READ ON!!!!!**

**PEACE AND LOVE**

**Beans(Mary)**


	6. Nevermore and Home

HELLOOOOO!!!!!!!

IM LIKE SICK AND HYPERRRRRRRR

INSTANT MESSAGE ME AT XxAzarathRavenxX ON AIM

RIGHT NOW

AND RP TEEN TITANS WITH ME!!!!!!

Sorry....random.....

Well I gotta finish this chapter before my friend tricia arrives

Shes sleeping over tonight

And is coming at 1:30

ANYWAY

IFTHIS CHAPTER GETS CONFUSING, YOULL JUST HAVE TO WAIT!

Hehe

strokes her papillon whos lying on her lap

Heck maybe ill include a song in here

I dunno but Janes Addiction's 'Ted, Just Admit it' is stuck in my head. But that dosent really go with this plot cause this story isn't about ted bundy or anything along the lines of 'sex is violent'

lol

**Chapter 6: Nevermore and Home**

Beast Boy's eyes opened. (Yes, he's BB now) "Wha-"

What he saw shocked him.

He was in Titans Tower.

"Yes! I'm finally back home! Dude Raven's diary must be short..." He shrugged and walked down the hall. (He had appeared right outside of raven's door)

He even whistled to himself.

"Lalalalalalalalaallalal-OOF!" He bumped into the introvert herself.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "Beast Boy? Did you...cut your hair or something?"

Beast Boy blinked. He could've sworn this Raven had longer hair than the 15 yr old version....

"Um...Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Errr"

"I just saw you downstairs...."

Beast Boy blinked.

Then suddenly he remembered.

This was the FOURTEEN YEAR OLD RAVEN.

"Oh!!!!!!!!" he said.

Raven raised an eyebrow

Then rubbed her temples. "I need to meditate more often..." She opened her door and disappeared.

Then a smaller version of our green hero walked down the hall, also whistling, coming from the opposite direction.

But this BB froze. "Dude...are you...ME!?"

15 BB said. "Ummm NO!"

"Dude, yea you are. "

"IM UHHH.....BOB FROM THE PIZZA PLACE!!!"

"Ohh....IVE BEEN MEANING TO TALK TO YOU!!! I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR SOY CHEESE YESTERDAY! YOU GAVE ME...." 14 BB grimaced. "REAL CHEESE..."

15 BB pushed the 14 BB into the bathroom and slammed the door. Then he leaned on it.

The 14 yr old BB banged on the door. "DUDE LET ME GO! ALL I WANT IS A REFUND!!!"

15 yr old BB quickly ran into his room and grabbed an old cardboard box filled with old action figures, and shoved it in front of the door.

He knew it wouldn't last long.

"I've GOT to find out what's going to happen today..." he said.

Then Raven opened her door, and quickly went downstairs.

Beast Boy followed, just as the 14 yr old version kicked the door open and ran downstairs. "MY TOFU EGGS ARE BURNING!!!"

Raven grabbed a tea pot, and poured hot herbal tea into a black coffee mug.

15 yr old BB watched from behind the doorway as the 14 yr old BB grabbed a pan of tofu eggs and placed them on 5 plates.

He handed a plate to Robin and Starfire, who sat side by side at the table.

Then he handed one to Cyborg, who immediately started wolfing them down.

Then he spat them out.

"THAT'S NOT EGGS!" he shouted.

He drank the milk BB had set out for him.

"THAT'S NOT REAL MILK EITHER!"

"Duh! It's tofu and soy milk!" The 14 yr old BB exclaimed.

Then he noticed Raven. "Hey Raven! Hungry?"

"No," Raven replied.

"Wakey wakey tofu eggs and baaaaaaakey!!!"

"Herbal. Tea."

"Aw but com'on!"

Raven turned around, eyes glowing, and snarled "NO!"

Then she grabbed her cup and disappeared.

The 15 year old BB rolled his eyes "I was SUCH an idiot back then. Hey...I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING! RAVEN'S MIND! TRIGON!"

He watched as Cyborg scolded the 14 year old Beast Boy.

And 15 yr old BB disappeared upstairs.

He peeked through the crack on the bottom of Raven's door.

He saw 2 feet near a dresser, then suddenly, they came over to the door.

Beast Boy squeaked, and ran behind the bathroom door.

Raven opened the door, and walked up to the roof.

"Phew!" Beast Boy said, and he went into Raven's room, closing the door.

He looked around.

There was the picture of Arella, there were the strange statues. And lying on her bed was the same diary.

He smiled to himself. "This'll be easy....I hope."

He went over, and slowly picked up the book when...

Someone tapped the door.

He froze.

Then he could hear Cyborg say "Try knocking a little louder."

And suddenly the door fell down.

"Now we BOTH have to apologize..." the 14 year old Beast Boy said.

The 15 year old had grabbed the diary, and was hiding under the bed.

He waited as the two one-year-younger teens looked around the room.

Then a sigh of relief came when he suddenly didn't hear them anymore.

They had entered Raven's mind.

He came out from under the bed, and sat on it.

Beast Boy smiled "2004, HERE I COME!"

He slowly opened it.

No swirling portal.

He flipped through the pages to the last entry.

NO SWIRLING PORTAL!!!!

Beast Boy's face fell. "This is confusing me."

He sighed.

And touched the empty page next to the one dated 'December the 15th, 2003rd year'

He looked around. "God how many more entries are in here!?"

Suddenly, he heard something.

A voice.

RAVEN'S voice.

'Beast Boy, you idiot.'

He looked around rapidly.

"Raven!?"

'Yes.'

He then realized something.

It was in his MIND.

She was talking to him mentally.

'So when I said don't touch anything, you automatically think 'oh let's go read Raven's diary!' Right?'

"Umm..." Beast Boy looked down. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, a 15 year old Raven appeared in front of the bed.

"Right here."

Beast Boy blushed. "Ummm"

"You know, I've ALWAYS had problems with you not listening to me. Like today's entry. When you went in my mind. Well guess what Beast Boy! I cant trust you at all!" Raven threw up her arms to dramatize this exclaimation.

"I'm sorry, Raven..." Beast Boy said.

"No, you aren't. You just want to go home right now so you can watch cheap anime or something."

"How-?"

"I'm an empath, you dummy."

"Heh, well that's better than a lot of other insults you could've used...."

"Well, want me to use them instead?"

"No..."

"ASSHOLE! RETARD! F-"

"Okay okay I get it!"

Raven closed her mouth and fumed.

"Look, it was an accident!"

"You just ACCIDENTALLY didn't hear me and ACCIDENTALLY saw my diary and ACCIDENTALLY opened it! Right, BB, I believe you."

Beast Boy groaned "JUST HELP ME GET BACK! IM CONFUSED!!! YOUR PAST IS FREAKY!!!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "That's why I didn't want you looking around my room. I knew something like this was going to happen."

"But I didn't!"

"Which is why you should listen to me more often. I'm not stupid," Raven said.

"I never said-"

"Beast Boy, you've seen practically all of what's happened in my life. But I doubt you understand it. It would be asking a lot from you if I said you had to understand everything." Raven looked down.

"Raven...you're underestimating me," Beast Boy stood up.

"Maybe I am...but no one I know knows anything about my mother...or Azar...."

"Except me. And I understand. Raven, seeing you cry practically broke my heart. And seeing you fight Trigon made me see you in a different light. Tell me how I don't understand."

Raven sighed. "Let's get back..."

She picked up her diary and flipped to the last page.

Then she grabbed a pen, and wrote something.

'September the 25th, 2004th year

Beast Boy disobeyed me.

That's ok.

I see him differently now.'

And suddenly a portal opened up on the page.

Lucky for Raven, Beast Boy didn't read what she wrote.

He was looking at HER.

And before he knew it, he was in Raven's room.

Again.

But it had changed.

For one, the decorations were a little different.

Things were in different places.

Beast Boy looked around. "Wow...are we..."

"Yep" Raven grabbed a lock, and put it on the diary. Then she hid it in a drawer in her bureau.

"Raven, I'm so-"

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy."

He looked at her.

"Just...tell me...when I was 5 years old, did I really ask you if you were my boyfriend?" Her eyes were closed.

"Um...yes?"

Raven blushed. "And...did I act weird around you all those times?"

"Not really in my view."

Raven was trying desperately not to let her secret come out. "Well look at the time, you should go. I need to meditate."

"But it's 3 am..."

"So?"

"Goodnight Beast Boy..."

"Wait! Answer this one question!"

She started pushing him toward the door, and froze. "Yes?" she blushed, but it was dark so it was invisible.

"Is everything...ok between us?"

Raven looked at him. "Yeah....everything's great between us."

She finally pushed him out just as he said "Night!"

After closing her door, she turned around. "God if he ever finds out...."

Suddenly she felt a weird feeling in her head.

She lifted her meditation mirror, and what she saw shocked her.

4 yellow eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: HI!! ANOTHER CHAPPY DONE!!! IN LIKE HALF AN HOUR!! I FEEL SO SPECIAL!!!**

**The story's not over.**

**I think that in the next chapter, Raven'll be acting weird and hostile towards BB the next day. And Beast Boy gets worried and starts being confused, thinking Raven was lying the night before when she said everything was great. And he'll think that maybe he never went into Raven's diary, or maybe he's STILL inside of it.**

**But then, he'll like revisit Raven's room, and like see in her mirror Raven fighting.**

**And then he knows things are NOT ok.**

**Also, in like the chapter after that, Raven starts acting weirder. I think lol**

**Maybe she becomes suicidal or something...**

**But don't worry, she dosent kill herself.**

**Beast Boy convinces her he understands.**

**Raven confesses her love.**

**GUESS WHAT!**

**I THINK I'M MAKING A SEQUEL TO THIS!!!**

**About how Beast Boy and Raven deal with the fact that they're going to start dating.**

**And the others tease them.**

**And Trigon returns...**

**And maybe I do more stuff with her past.**

**Like maybe something happens and BB gets erased from Raven's memory...something...**

**Anyway!**

**READ ON!!!**

**YOU GUYS ARE SUCH AN INSPIRATION!!!**

**------Beans**

**Mary**

**&**

**Daisy**

**My**

**Pet**

**Papillon doggy**

**SHES SO CUTE!!!**


	7. ChChChChanges!

HELLO MY LOYAL FANS!!!

deep bow

falls off computer chair

HEEP!

Anyway 'ello

Im back!!!!!!!!!!!1

Dude Im updating well!

Remember, try to stay with me. If I change anything, DON'T HATE ME IM JUST MENTAL!

No, I don't own teen titans. DC COMICS OWNS TEEN TITANS YA NAR!

**Chapter 7: Ch-Ch-Changes**

Beast Boy hummed to himself as he cooked a batch of tofu eggs over the stove. Nothing could bring him down today. Not after last night. The girl of his dreams had said everything was GREAT between them! Beast Boy glanced at the clock. 9:07 am. LESS THAN 6 HOURS BEFORE!!!!

Beast Boy had had trouble sleeping the night before. You see, after revisiting someone's past, and seeing the good and bad times, and having a girl say that to you and give you hope, you would think you'd be staying up late to bath in the memories, right?

So that's what he did.

And he was really excited about today.

He was going to try to woo Raven and ask her out on a date!

He had made a whole separate batch of non-tofu eggs just for her. Along with toast, and jam, butter, margarine, and any other topping you could think of. Beast Boy also had fresh herbal tea ready for Raven in her usual tea kettle, along with her favorite mug. At least, he THOUGHT it was her favorite mug. I mean, she used it every day.

He had a whole buffet.

Cyborg walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Ahhh ARE THOSE REAL EGGS!?" Immediately, he grabbed a plate and a fork, and was an inch away from the real eggs when BB slapped his hand away with a spatula.

"Ow! Darnit BB what's your problem? What, are these for you?" Cyborg rubbed his hand.

"Nooo they're for RAVEN!" Beast Boy said as if he were talking down to Cyborg.

"Don't act like I'm stupid! I ain't stupid!" Cyborg jabbed a finger in Beast Boy's face.

"Really now? I beg to differ!"

Cyborg looked at BB. "Com'on B...just one little egg?"

"No, they're for Raven. NOT Cyborg."

"But but but"

"But NOTHING!"

"Raven dosent eat waffles or eggs! She drinks that vile herbal tea crap!"

"Herbal Tea's good for you."

"So? Tastes like crap. In fact...DID YOU MAKE SOME FOR HER!?"

"Shhh! Yes!"

Cyborg burst out laughing. "Seems like our wittlle Beast Bwoy gots a wittle crushy-poo!"

Beast Boy blushed a dark crimson. "Come on Cyborg, you know that's not true."

Cyborg banged his fist on the counter laughing. So everything on the counter shook.

Beast Boy growled, and attempted to push Cyborg away.

Cyborg stayed put.

"Come on Cyborg!!!"

It was at that moment that Raven chose to walk through the door.

And at that same moment, Cyborg shouted "BEAST BOY LIKES RAVEN!"

Raven froze in the door way, a blush across her face.

Beast Boy froze also, and blushed the darkest red you could imagine. You'd think his face was covered in blood.

Cyborg laughed harder, until he couldn't breath, and fell onto the floor, causing it to shake also.

Raven went over to the counter and took the kettle of tea without a word. She poured the tea into her mug and walked out of the room, not even thanking Beast Boy or Cyborg.(Hey she didn't know who made it for her...but I guess she could guess...)

Beast Boy gaped as she just walked away. "She didn't even say hi...."

"Well duh! What girl would wanna say hi to you, man?" Cyborg laughed

Starfire walked in. "Hello Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg then groaned and shut his eyes tight "The over peppy preppy ones"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Raven set her mug on her dresser and once again looked into her meditation mirror.

Once again, 4 bright yellow eyes seemed to glare back.

She turned the mirror face down, then collapsed on her bed.

Raven sighed. "He cant be back...he just CANT."

Someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" Raven growled.

"Beast Boy" the familiar voice squeaked.

Raven's face softened. But she still didn't want to be around Beast Boy right now. He might crack a corny joke. Because Beast Boy almost ALWAYS thought everything was a joke.

"Beast Boy, go away," she said monotonely.

"But Ra-"

"Just go."

Beast Boy looked down at his feet. "Are you busy?"

"Errr Yes." Raven half-lied.

Ok deep inside she DID want Beast Boy to be near her. I mean, he understood better than the others, yes?

"Ok....just...." Beast Boy gulped. "Wannagooutlaterforamovieorfood?"

Raven's eyes widened, and she could feel herself blushing. Unless it was a hotflash...

And what she said next broke her heart, along with Beast Boy's. "No. Go away." She said, trying to be stern.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, and a lump formed in his throat. "Ok, I-I-I understand..." He walked away, head hung, trying to hold back tears.

Raven rolled over so her face was in her pillow. She said muffly(is that a word?) "Nice going. You just broke his freaking heart! Of course, what can you expect? Of TRIGON'S daughter!"

Our favorite green changeling stood in front of the mirror in his room. Trash, dirty clothes, and unidentified molding items lay at his feet, and strewn across the room. He looked up at the mirror, and saw how red his eyes were.

"Well why are you crying? You're such a baby! What would you expect? She's RAVEN! You're not cool enough for Raven! You aren't GOOD enough for Raven! What were you thinking! You're so pathetic and good for nothing at all! " Beast Boy scolded himself.

The reflection of himself even seemed to look hurt by the comment. Meaning Beast Boy was TRYING to verbally abuse himself.

He once again looked down. Then kicked an old energy drink can.

"How do I make myself perfect for her?"

His eyes befell an old magazine.

He opened it up and skimmed through the pages. It was a clothes magazine.

Beast Boy's hand stopped turning pages on the 34th page.

"THAT'S what I need!"

-

A few hours later, Raven sat meditating over her bed.

It had been her 26th attempt to try and gain concentration.

And she was failing again.

She suddenly fell out of concentration, and landed on her bed.

Raven didn't want to admit what she knew was going on. She knew why her concentration was slipping.

But she didn't know why this was happening, you see?

She thought Trigon was gone once and for all. She must have been far far away from right.

Raven was terribly bored, and thought of what she could be doing right now. She could be at a movie with Beast Boy...or eating at a restaurant with Beast Boy....or talking with Beast Boy...or just plain BEING with Beast Boy! Except she didn't understand what her newly found obsession with the changeling was about.

It was just a crush, correct?

And crushes aren't full-blown relationships.

Cyborg was probably lying earlier when he said Beast Boy liked her.

It was just a joke.

Again.

LIFE'S a joke!

Raven sighed. "Sorry, BB" she whispered, and fell back onto her pillows.

Beast Boy entered the tower with quite a large black shopping bag, a grin plastered onto his face.

"If this dosent get Raven to say yes, NOTHING will!"

He went upstairs and into the bathroom to try on his new clothes and add some effects.

Beast Boy opened the door dressed as a full-blown goth.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello people. Today I'm not hyper. Just HUNGRY!!! Anyway, so you know, Beast Boy saw an ad for Hot Topic and saw Gothic people in there. So...yea. And uhhhhhhmmmmm I dunno when I'll update. But coming from me, the newly redeemed 'Miss Update Every Day' it'll most likely be tomorrow.**

**Tata**

**M.(HA A LETTER!))**


	8. Poser

HELLO PEOPLE!!!!!!!

InstantCoffee-The mobile things a Motorola imfree...you can chat on it cause it has a keyboard. Its aim in a handheld! Not a cell phone like all my weird friends IM WEIRD TOO SO THAT'S search for imfree and then you'll see it.

Teehee mines blue.

And I took the cover off so it looks awesomeness and cool...

ANYWAY SORRY....

No I do not own teen titans...dc comics does....duh! I mean, you knew that right? RIGHT!? RIGHT!?!?!??!?!?!?!

**Chapter 8: Poser**

Yes. Beast Boy had gone to Hot Topic.(Dude I gotta go there sometime). Now he was...erm...gothy. Black UFO'S, a black Nirvana shirt, black converse all stars(He ran to foot locker too), and had gotten black nail polish from Claire's too. He even went to some store I dunno and got this black gel and spiked his hair with it.

And of course the eyeliner. It was caked around his eyelids in a thick line, resembling Kurt Cobain and/or Beast Boy's idol, Jack Sparrow.

He. Looked. Awesome.

He had even stopped in FYE and gotten music that he thought was dark, and that Raven might like. Now he was about to go blast it from his stereo.

Cyborg whistled as he rode the elevator down to the area where the Titans' bedrooms and bathrooms were. What he saw shocked him.

Beast Boy, or at least what he THOUGHT was Beast Boy, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, applying more eyeliner. (As if the amount he had on wasn't enough!?)

Cyborg dropped the hoagie he had been attempting to sneak into his room.

"BEAST BOY!?" he said incredulously.

Beast Boy looked up. Cyborg winced; he looked even scarier when he looked you in the eye. "What?" he asked innocently, same raspy voice.

Cyborg blinked. "Man, Halloween's not for another month and a half..."

"Halloween?" Beast Boy laughed as if Cyborg was stupid.

"Yea...that's why you have all that black stuff right? What's with the Nirvana shirt?"

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe I like Nirvana?"

"YOU DO!? LAST I CHECKED YOU LIKED USHER!"

"You must have checked, hmm..., 6 months ago."

"No...more like 2 days ago when you were blasting 'Yeah' from your ster-"Cyborg had looked at BB's trashcan.

The Usher cd was in it.

Along with all those other shudder RAP/R&B cds.

Cyborg grabbed them. "NO!!! IT'S OK BABIES, IT'S OK, SHH DON'T CRY, LITTLE USHER!"

Beast Boy re-rolled his eyes. "My imaginary friend thinks you have mental problems. SERIOUS ones."

Cyborg glared at BB. "You evil little twit!" He looked to see what cd's had replaced Beast Boy's collection.

Marilyn Manson.

Nirvana.

Alice In Chains.

Nine Inch Nails.

Metallica.

Dimmu Borgir.

Led Zeppelin.

Soundgarden.

Stone Temple Pilots.

All the stuff Cyborg HATED. The poor half-robot ran off shocked. I guess it IS a shock when someone you knew for a long time changed their 'label' and changed entirely. And you don't even know why.

Beast Boy grabbed his bag, now filled with his old clothes, and threw them in the trash can. He felt 10 times better.

So the new Goth Beast Boy went into his room and frowned. He was the only thing black in the room.

"Nothing a little black paint could fix..." he muttered, and sat on his bed, picking up his stereo remote.

Meanwhile, Raven was trying for the 57th time to concentrate on meditation. She finally got the hang of it.

Till BB just HAD to blast his music. Well duh! How else do you get someone to find out what new stuff you like!

Raven hit her bed as the music annihilated her newly found concentration.

She growled, and screamed "GRRR TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!!!"

"WHAT!?" came a shouted reply. The what sounded strangely similar to Beast Boy's...

Nah! Anyone would've heard her.

Besides, Beast Boy listening to NIRVANA!?

"I SAID-"

Beast Boy opened her door.

The music had stopped.

Raven's jaw dropped when she saw the new gothy Beast Boy. "Holy..."

"I turned down the music," he replied in a fake monotone voice.

Raven blinked and stood up, going over to him. "Did you escape a fight with someone and steal their clothes?"

"No...."

"Did you raid my closet?"

"No..."

She blinked. "Oh my God...Beast Boy did you-"

"Yep! I went to Hot Topic this morning and got new clothes. Black is SO inspiring!"

Raven growled "You're not goth. You're a poser."

Beast Boy, who didn't know what this meant, patted Raven's back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You cant break my pride!"

Raven pushed him off. "Whatever, since when did you listen to Nirvana?"

"Since I discovered their wonderful musical talents!"

"Okay then...who's Kurt Cobain?"

"What?"

"Kurt Cobain."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm David Geffen's long lost brother?"

"Wrong. He's the lead singer. Goodbye."

She pushed Beast Boy out of her room, shutting her door.

Of course she had to admit, a gothic beast boy was really cute...CUTE!? WHAT!? She shook her head. Did she just think about the word cute? Yep, she's mental.

But right after that, immediately to be exact, she got a piercing pain in her chakra.

Raven moaned, and slid to the floor, hand over forehead.

"No...no...not now...."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's so short....but anyway I think this ones OK. Gothic BB....DROOLS!!! But anyway....in the next chapter, Trigon takes over Raven's body. Beast Boy tells everyone HOW she did this, and they come up with a plan to save Raven. However, Beast Boy learns that saving Raven might mean having to end her life.**

**Mary or Raquel(In my Spanish class we chose Spanish names....I chose Raquel. I WANT MANUELA!!!)**


	9. Under His Possession

_Hello!! INSTANT COFFEE GUESS WHAT!!! jab You IMed me and I told you stuff I was planning. God, your story sounds AWESOME! I MUST READ ON IN MIND GAMES!!!_

_NO_

_I_

_DO_

_NOT_

_OWN_

_TEEN_

_TITANS_

_DC_

_COMICS_

_DOES_

_SO_

_HA_

**Chapter 9: Under His Possession**

Raven lie on the floor of her room unconscious.

Little did she know, something inside of her, something gone unnoticed her entire life, was finally making itself known.

You see, something that Beast Boy didn't know, and that Raven liked to keep quiet, was that she wasn't a normal baby inside of her mother. She was a Trigon seed. And it's possible for her to spread Trigon seeds around, to keep people changing for the worse.

And Raven had one inside of her brain at birth. It slowly took over, very very slowly. And on this night, it finally took over her mind. Meaning Trigon had ENTIRE control over his daughter. There was nothing she could do about it at all. For now, Trigon was practically Raven herself!

The dream Raven had the night she was sick was a sign that the Trigon seed had taken over her mind. And she got sick from getting used to it. She had hid this all along. But now, Trigon was calling for her, and now she couldn't hide. She'd have to destroy earth.

Beast Boy sat on his bed, sighing. "God I thought Raven would like this new me! Or maybe she did and she just aint telling..." He stood up. "I know! I'll ask if she wants to listen to music or hang out or something!"

So the newly deemed Goth changeling went and knocked on Raven's door. He waited a few seconds. No answer.

"Rae? Sorry to bug you but..."

No answer.

He blinked, and opened the door slowly. The door stopped when it hit a bump. Beast Boy peered behind he door and gasped.

Raven lay there.

He quickly shouted "GUYS! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH RAVEN!! COME ON!!"

And slipped inside of her room.

He felt her forehead. It was freezing cold.

Everything on her was cold.

Beast Boy frowned "Oh no..."

Her chakra was glowing a bright yellow.

He touched it.

That was the only area of her body with ANY heat.

It was burning hot.

Beast Boy shouted "COME ON GUYS!"

The other Titans ran to the door.

Starfire gasped "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I don't know! I-I-I just opened the door cause she wouldn't open the door and I found her here!" Beast Boy said, voice shaky.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. "It'll be okay, man."

Then it suddenly dawned on Robin and Starfire that their favorite green changeling had a blackish appearance.

"Beast Boy...ermm...you're...wearing black..." Robin said.

Beast Boy growled "So what? I'm goth and I'm proud!"

Starfire looked confused and opened her mouth to ask Robin a question, but he quickly said "Ill explain later, Star."

She blinked, then nodded.

Robin sighed. "I think we better go get help...BB, you can handle this alone, right?"

Beast Boy scoffed. "DUH!"

Robin rolled his eyes "Com'on guys, to the t-car!"

Cyborg's jaw dropped "THAT'S MY LINE!"

After the T-Car left the tower, Beast Boy looked down sadly at the introvert girl.

"Com'on Rae, wake up!!" he said.

And very, very, VERY soon he regretted saying that...

Inside of Raven's Mind...

Trigon stood over his daughter's conscience.

"It is the time I have awaited. The time I summon you, my daughter." He said.

Raven's conscience pleaded "No! Please! I don't want to hurt any of my friends!"

Trigon smirked "Dear daughter, you have NO friends."

Raven glared, but she was powerless.

Merely human.

Trigon laughed evilly. "It is time that we rule this world as our own."

Raven continued giving her father dirty looks. "I will NOT listen to your commands!"

"How can you not? I have your body under control."

in the REAL WORLD

Like I said, BB really regretted doing this.

For Raven sat up immediately, eyes glowing yellow.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped "No...."

Raven smirked, and in a scary voice said "The time has come for Trigon to rule."

Beast Boy stood up. "R-Raven?"

Raven smirked "Raven? Try her FATHER!"

The changeling looked around for something to defend himself from the demoness, and grabbed a metal candle stick.

Raven laughed "Green one, there is no possible way you can defeat I, Trigon."

"You're NOT Trigon! You're RAVEN!"

"Raven? I am not Raven. But I know Raven's friends. And it's time they die"

Beast Boy backed up against the wall of Raven's roomy room.

Raven summoned a ball of energy, and held it to Beast Boy's throat.

"This. Is. The. End," she whispered.

Beast Boy gulped, but regained enough sense to push the girl away from him.

"It's just the beginning!" he replied, changing into a wolf, baring his teeth.

Raven smiled "Then we'll see how the two react clashed."

Beast Boy growled, and lunged for one of Raven's arms.

She fired at him, and the wolf yelped.

Raven smirked. "Such an adoring creature. About to be extinct."

Beast Boy changed into a humming bird, and flew out of the room.

Raven flew after him, walls being destroyed as a result of her power.

Beast Boy frantically flew, dodging blasts of energy produced by the demon.

As he rounded a corner, he flew out of an open window.

Raven followed

But Beast Boy was too quick, he changed into a fish, and landed in the water below.

Raven growled, and the tower was turned into ruins.

The Titans returned to this shock.

"RAVEN!?" Robin shouted.

Raven growled "It's TRIGON, Hair Boy."

Robin gasped "Raven..."

Starfire gasped also. "Our friend is under possession!!!"

Cyborg's human eye widened.

Raven smirked, and fired at them.

Robin growled "TITANS GO!"

Beast Boy came back to the surface, in human form.

The titans were so shocked.

They were going to have to fight their own comrade.

Beast Boy shouted "DON'T HURT HER! TRIGONS GOT HER UNDER HIS POSSESSION!!!"

Robin sighed and shook his head. "Sorry BB...but we have to find out what's wrong with her."

Raven smirked, "Go right ahead. Let's see if you live through the ordeal."

**Author's Note:**

**WRITERS**

**BLOCK**

**SUCKS!!!!!**

**I dunno when the next chappy'll be up.**

**But...yea...**


	10. Enter the Mind of Raven

_Hi this is the horrible_ _Chappy 10._

_So you know, I thought there was nothing similar between chapter 1 and the rest of the story. Until know. I can link the first chapter to these events._

_I should tell you, for it will only be IMPLIED later on in this story._

_In Chapter 1, in Raven's dream, remember the dark swirling portal?_

_That was a sign that Trigon was coming, and it was like she was dreaming about him possessing her. And that's what her soul sees whenever she's possessed by him. _

_She got sick because Trigon had started doing things so that the evil power could travel throughout her bloodstream._

_Anyway, I don't own teen titans. DC COMICS DOES YOU NAR!!!_

**OMGLYKTHESKYISSOBLUEANDIMLISTENINGTOAPERFECTCIRCLE!**

**Chapter 10: Enter the Mind of Raven**

As Raven started firing at her teammates, Robin thought for a moment. Beast Boy seemed to be getting really close to Raven. Was it possible that he held the key to finding out what was wrong, even without him knowing it?

The other titans prepared to fight, but Robin grabbed Beast Boy by the collar. "YOU GUYS KEEP FIGHTING!"

Beast Boy looked into his masked leader's eyes in confusion. "Uhh Hair Boy what's wrong? I did something wrong? GOD I SWEAR I DIDN'T MAKE THE TOILET PAPER MESS!"

Robin led him to a small area of the rocky ground, hidden by a large boulder.

"Beast Boy, everyone knows you and Raven are really close. Well, how close are you guys?" Robin whispered.

Beast Boy blushed. "She's my best friend...."

"Right. So you know all about her?"

"Not EVERYTHING. But...some things..."

"Okay, then answer me this. Has Raven been acting...strange lately?"

Beast Boy blinked. "Today, yeah. Last night she was all 'Everything's great between us!' and now she forgot that we were even close. She was acting like I was just...the thing I had been ever since I joined this team. A corny little insecure brat."

Robin thought for a moment. "Maybe that could have something to do with..." he gestured towards her "This"

Beast Boy shrugged "Personally, I think it's just PMS, or maybe a mild mood swing."

Robin groaned. "Com'on, be serious. You're 15. Cant you stop being immature? This is something important! Your girlfriend's depending on you."

"I know, I know, but-WAIT A MINUTE DID YOU JUST SAY SHE WAS MY-"

"WHATEVER! COME ON, THINK WITH ME!"

"BUT IT HURTS MY BRAIN!"

Robin fumed. "Beast Boy, or GARFIELD"(Beast Boy blushed, yet growled at the mention of his dorky real name) "Something's seriously wrong with Raven. She needs our help. YOUR help!"

Beast Boy looked down, and nodded.

"So, what do you think happened?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy looked up. "I think it's Trigon."

"Her father? But I thought you and Cyborg told me, she defeated him!"

"But he's a demon, Robin. I don't know if they ever really die. Whatever happened, I don't think it could have prevented him from returning."

Robin sighed, and nodded. "What do you know about her father?"

"I think he can possess her, so maybe..." The changeling actually THOUGHT for a moment. "I-I-..."

A deadly blast tore through the base of the tower, causing it to lean.

"I don't know! He has to be in her mind somewhere!"

Robin blinked "Any way we can get in there?"

He thought again, trying to remember the device. He couldn't put his finger on the name...but he knew what it was. "Robin, what's the thing you spend hours looking at yourself in, trying to perfect your hair to impress Starfire?"

Robin blinked again. "My mirror?"

"YEA THAT'S IT!" Beast Boy stood up, and ran off to go inside the tower.

Robin growled "I do NOT spend hours looking at myself in my mirror, trying to perfect my hair to impress Starfire."

Beast Boy flew down the ruins of the Bedroom corridor of the tower, until he reached the collapsed door of the object of his affections.

AKA-He flew down the hall, it was like messed up, then he saw Raven's door. And it was on the ground. Cause...it fell.

He changed back, and looked around. The room no longer had a scary, 'I don't think I should be in here' feeling. It felt warmer, more familiar.

The bureau that Raven's mirror usually sat upon was in pieces. The Changeling dug through the wooden pieces, and lifted up the black mirror.(or whatever color it is)

Something strange about it.

The mirror didn't pull him inside...

The mirror did nothing.

But swirl a pattern of yellow.

Beast Boy sighed "Come on, come on! Please work!" He touched the glass.

Nothing.

He growled "OOOOH THIS IS USELESS!" He threw the mirror onto the ground.

Where it shattered.

-- -- -- -- --

Outside, the titans weren't doing so well. Raven was so powerful, and with Trigon inside of her body, she was invulnerable, and could control her powers beautifully.

Robin muttered "I hope BB can hurry up and get into her 'mind'."

-- -- --

Beast Boy gasped, and knelt down to examine the broken pieces on the floor. The glass was a normal color, but the mirror...

He lifted the frame, and gasped.

It was a dark, swirling portal.

Even without the glass.

He carefully lifted his hand, and put it through the area where the glass should have been.

A cold chill ran up his spine.

The darkest depths of Raven's mind.

Beast Boy stood up, and took a deep breath.

Did he really want to risk his health for Raven's?

A voice said 'She's just a girl'

But another voice said 'Do it!'

So the changeling put his entire arm through the black hole(Dark area where glass used to be), and before he knew it, he was sucked inside, the rest of the way.

The changeling fell, screaming, as the black walls of Raven's room twisted into swirling ones. There was no ground beneath him.

He was just falling.

And he could hear demonic laughing.

Yep, this was the demonier side of his crush.

God, why'd he have to like psychos!?

He finally landed, a very HARD landing.

It was so cold, he could feel his hot breath all around him as his body shivered.

Beast Boy stood up, wobbily. "Raven?" he called out.

All he heard was an echoed reply.

No, he couldn't see anything. It was like he was blind. Everything was black.

Until a bright, red light re-blinded his eyes. The demonic laughs grew louder.

A red cloaked girl stood, facing away from him.

Beast Boy immediately recognized it as Raven's Rage. But Rage seemed to be calm currently.

"R-Rage?" he said.

Rage ignored him.

Raven's mind was emotionless.

Err... emotions didn't have any way to communicate.

Raven's mind was under control.

But was there any way he could stop it?

* * *

_****_

_**Author's Note: YAY! MY WRITERS BLOCK'S STARTING TO FADE!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you liked this chappie. For all you 'Nowhere to Hide' fans, I created a sequel! Pweeze review!**_

_**-Beans**_


	11. The key to the past, the key to the futu...

_DUDENESS! I AM SO BACK!!!! IT'S SUNDAY WHICH SUCKS...CUZ ITS SUNDAY._

_ANYWAY_

_HOW COME ONLY 2 PEOPLE HAVE AIMED ME!!!?!?!? I GET LONELY YOU KNOW!!!! LOL_

_HI MUSTOR!!!!!_

_IM HYPERISH YET SADDISH_

_ANYWAY_

_NO I SO DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. IM NOT COOL ENOUGH._

_Yay my 11th chapter!!!_

_Guys I wanna know your opinion._

_Vote:_

_Should I...:_

_Make this an ongoing fic_

_Not make this an ongoing fic, but make a separate sequel_

_No sequel, no ongoing fic. Make a new story entirely, or make a sequel to another one of my stories._

_YOUR CHOICE!!!_

-- -- -- --

**Chapter 11: The Key to the past, The key to the future**

Beast Boy sighed. The darkness that surrounded him was just another reminder of how hopeless he was.

There was no way to save Raven!! He knew he shouldn't think negative thoughts, but he was right deep inside. Trigon was the most powerful man in the universe.

He was practically the weakest.

He looked down. He never felt so horrible or alone in his life.

Besides the time when his parents were killed in that boating accident.

Beast Boy started walking further.

Until he got the strange feeling he was being watched.

He turned around slowly. 

Rage had lifted her head, and now had her eyes fixed on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy gulped.

This was so confusing!

She was supposed to be currently emotionless. How was Rage looking at him?

In a deep voice, the same one used by Raven when she was fighting Dr. Light, Rage said, "Trigon cannot be stopped. He can only be set up."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to reply, but Rage disappeared.

He contemplated what she had said for a moment.

He can only be set up?

What the hell did that mean!

Beast Boy sighed.

Then, a bright blinding light, a real yellow one, stung at his eyes.

He cried out, shielding his eyes.

And noticed the light fade.

He opened his eyes and looked around.

A grey graveyard-resembling area.

Beast Boy gulped. Like a wasteland in Raven's mind.

His gaze fell upon a box.

He slowly went over to it. It was 3 ft by 3 ft.

The changeling knelt before it, and carefully touched it.

A soft whisper filled his ears. "Don't. Don't." it repeated.

Beast Boy blinked. "Am I hearing dead people's voices again?"

The box lifted itself in a white aura.

He looked at it, confused. "What the..."

THE BOX WAS TALKING TO HIM!!!

Beast Boy shot up, eyes wide. "I'm talking to inanimate objects!"

"Help us...help us...." Came the whisper again.

Beast Boy reached out and touched the box again.

It was freezing cold.

And he realized the voice sounded like the Timid Raven's.

"R-Raven?" he called out.

And a chorus of at least a dozen voices, all in different styles, happy, timid, brave, etc answered.

"Yes?"

But one voice stuck out.

One voice sounded dull.

And montone.

The real Raven.

"How do I get you out?" Beast Boy asked.

Again, the voices spoke.

"The key to our past, the key to our future. Speak its name." (I KNOW I KNOW! SO CORNY!!!)

Beast Boy gave an exasperated sigh. "BUT I DON'T KNOW!!!"

Then, the monotone voice spoke. Raven. "Beast Boy...you've witnessed my past. Tell me something that all of those memories had in common when you were there."

Beast Boy sighed, and thought. "Red sky and a black ground?"

"No..."

"A diary?"

"Yes..."

He gave a cheer "GO BB! GO BB! W00T ITS YO BIRTHDAY! NOT REALLY! BUT ANYWAY!"

"....but no."

"Aw man! This is harder than I thought!"

"I know. Think..."

"BUT LIKE I TOLD ROBIN! IT HURTS!"

"Beast Boy, I'm serious," Raven said, her voice suddenly shaky.

At that moment, it suddenly hit BB, like throwing a pie in your face, and smacking your butt with a paddle.

He had to be serious.

"Wow...did someone just smack my butt with a paddle?" he asked.

Raven groaned. "Beast Boy..."

"Okok. Something in ALL the entries..."

"Something that was everywhere you visited. It didn't matter where you were. It was ALWAYS there," Raven replied, thinking 'Good thing he cant see my face. I'm BLUSHING'

Beast Boy thought.

When Raven was 5 years old...what was there?

He blinked. "Is it you?"

"Are you the key to it?"

"No, Beast Boy. You're really close though."

Beast Boy thought again, and then he gasped.

"Is it...me?"

"Yes."

-- --- --- ---

**Author's Note: SO BEAST BOY IS THE KEY TO RAVEN'S FUTURE AND PAST!!! WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING OR WHATEVER!!! LOL.**

**Pweeze review! I need your votes to know what I should do!**

**a.**

**b.**

**c.**

**-Beans**


	12. I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

**Hi people! This chappie is extra special**

**I dunno if it's the last one. Either way it cant be, for there is an epilogue, and if you have questions, you can ask me in your reviews and I'll answer them. Questions about ANYTHING! Personal appearance, hobbies, etc...**

**This Chapter is dedicated to a reader named Natalie, who is getting teeth pulled tomorrow. GOOD LUCK!!!!**

**I don't own teen titans, in case you haven't figured that out yet.**

**Note: In this chapter I gave Raven a power she does NOT have. Taking other people's power and using it as her own.**

**Here's some news that might disappoint a few of you.**

**I don't think I'll be doing a sequel or anything to this story. My friend Roxeant(Author of the excellent fic 'Things Unsaid'), and I have decided to collaborate together, and create a story and user account.**

**Here's a sneak peek at the story we're planning:**

**Beast Boy wants to impress Raven, but what's something he can do to impress her? Well, maybe listening to her listening to some Nirvana could help. He gets an idea: To join a real punk rock band. But he finds out Raven's not impressed with him, she's WORRIED ABOUT HIM. Especially when he's kidnapped by a bunch of fangirls.**

**Will Raven be able to save her beau? OF COURSE!...unless we decide to become evil...lol**

**Chapter 11: I know why the caged bird sings**

Beast Boy gasped.

Raven had just said 'yes.'

YES!

He was the key to her future and past! Oh how SPECIAL HE FELT!!! He tried not to do a happy yet dumb looking dance.

And another thing that was magical happened. A white aura surrounded the box, as it floated in the air, and a golden key appeared in Beast Boy's hand.

Also, suddenly, a key hole emerged on the box.

"Place the key inside..." The Ravens whispered.

YES I SAID RAVENS. PLURAL.

Beast Boy's hand shook as he carefully reached to slide the key inside of the hole.

But the magical bliss wouldn't last. For Rage suddenly snapped to life, eyes glowing, and had one soul sense.

To kill.

The red-cloaked Raven surrounded herself around Beast Boy, snarling "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he took a big step back.

Inside of the box, Raven growled "She wont get away with this." And lifted her arms.

Beast Boy shielded his face, praying.

"Oh Dear Lord, I know I haven't talked to you lately but PLEASE! If you could please just do this I'd-"

He blinked.

There was no power attacking him....

He was....safe? But how?

A black aura had surrounded him.

"BEAST BOY, NOW!" Raven shouted from inside the box.

"NO!!" Rage hissed.

But Beast Boy quickly put the key inside and turned it to the left.

The lid opened, and the blinding white lights shot out from all of the corners.

The changeling gaped in awe.

As one, single figure emerged.

Raising a hand, the bright figure, (He couldn't really define the features, as all it was was a really bright lighted figure) sucked Rage inside of her.

And the light receded, leaving a beautiful girl standing there.

It was Raven, clad in a lovely white leotard and cape.

Folding her hood down, she smiled a beautiful smile, with bright skin, and her eyes shining. "Thanks, Beast Boy" she said.

Beast Boy's jaw was already way passed dropped. "R-R-Raven?"

She smiled "Yea?"

He blushed a dark crimson. "Umm...you look pretty..." he murmured.

Raven blushed "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

This caused an even darker blush to tint the Changeling's face.

"Now, let's go defeat my dad! Once and for all!" Raven said, her bravery showing.

And she grabbed BB by the color, flying across her mind.

------ --- -- --- --- --- --

In a more familiar area of her mind, Raven dropped BB. She gulped, looking up at her humongous dad.

Trigon turned around, and glared at his daughter. "How did you escape!?"

Raven smirked "With a little help from my friend."

Trigon looked a little surprised, but it didn't last for long.

Raven lifted her arms at the ready.

He did the same.

Both glaring at one another, it was almost a reminder of what could happen if a father-daughter relationship is properly nurtured. But this relationship REFUSED to be nurtured! SO WHAT THE HECK AM I TALKING ABOUT!?

And at the same time, their powers shot out from their hands, immediately clashing together as yellow met black.

Beast Boy watched this shocked, and sat on a rock a good distance away.

Raven strained to have her power overcome his, and she soon found herself becoming extremely weak.

Trigon used this to his advantage.

His power slowly over came Raven's, until it immediately devoured her's, become double stronger. Raven was shot with this powerful power of doom, and sent flying back to the ground.

Beast Boy gasped and ran to Raven's side.

A few tears were rolling down her cheeks from the pain, and bloody scratches marked her body. Beast Boy propped her up, arms around her.

"Shh, Rae, it's okay..." he said soothingly

Raven found herself adoring this attention, and resting her head on his chest.

In doing this, some of the pain receded, but not much. For affection cannot heal all wounds.

Trigon had turned away once again, attempting to destroy Raven's mind.

Beast Boy, who was still cuddling the girl of his dreams, found himself letting out a tear at seeing this beautiful girl in such horrible pain.

Raven empathetically sensed this with her sensitive powers, and realized just how much her love cared for her. She sat up.

"Beast Boy, I must fight!" she said, voice hoarse and a tad raspy.

Beast Boy looked at her, eyes pleading her to just stay and relax.

"I must! I cant let this happen!"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Then I'll help."

"But there's no way!"

He stood up. "Raven, I know this might sound weird but could you try to maybe I dunno...take my powers for a bit?"

Raven blinked her large eyes, and sighed. "Worth a try." And she pressed a hand to Beast Boy's forehead, eyes glowing an albino white, as she slowly but surely said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

With full concentration, and a bit of luck, a green mist emerged from Beast Boy's mind, and was almost inhaled by Raven's chakra, which glowed green for a moment.

Beast Boy, who had had his eyes closed, opened them, looking at Raven, who's eyes were still shut.

"Did it work?" he whispered.

Raven nodded, without opening her eyes. But when she did, she was smirking. "Let's finish him off."

Transforming into a hawk, she flew up in front of Trigon. "What do you think you're doing?"

Trigon turned around, smirking. "A fight is what you desire?"

Raven smirked back, and changed into err a snake or spider or a scorpion or kller bee or some deadly animal, and bit or stung her father in the foot.

Trigon cried out, as the venom rushed into his blood stream.

Raven lifted her arms after changing back into human, and shot at her father.

But Trigon was quick. He lifted his arms in defense, power shooting from his.

Once again, yellow met black.

But this time was different.

This time, luck was on Raven's side.

She had been hoping that the venom injected in Trigon's bloodstream would weaken him a tad, and she was right.

Human or demon, a deadly animal's poison affected him. The pain was still pain, and pain was still weakness.

Trigon's power wasn't as strong, but it was still strong. And it still strained Raven to push to her limit to try and beat him.

And black sparks flew deeper into the yellow, as patience and power were slowly winning.

Trigon was shocked by this. He would NOT lose to his daughter again! He had done so so many times, he wouldn't fall for it. He just wouldn't.

But somehow he did.

Raven continued pushing to her limit, and gradually, her limit became stronger and farther. Slowly, she and Trigon both realized who was the real winner. In the end, good can overcome evil like peanut butter can overcome jelly.(YES I MAKE UP MEH OWN LIKE PHRASES!!)

Raven's power overcame Trigon's entirely, engulfing the demon in the black aura as it tore at his insides and outsides like Slade's probes in the excellent Eppy 'Apprentice'

The demon roared in pain, and shrunk in size.

He fell down a cliff in his daughter's mind.

Gone.

Forever?

Raven stood there, catching her breath for a moment, then collapsed onto the ground. Beast Boy went over, and held her across his lap.

"You did great, Rae" he murmured, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

Raven smiled a small smile, and she used her last bit of strength to give Beast Boy his powers back.

"Raven?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she replied dreamily.

"You're my hero."

She smiled even wider. "You're mine."

This shocked our changeling a little bit, but he kissed Raven's chakra.

It glowed a pale pink.

"Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"I...I...I'm free to feel now..." Raven said in a shy voice, a blush tinting her face.

Beast Boy smiled. "That's awesome, Raven."

Raven smiled. "And...I think it's time I admit something."

"Yea?"

"I...I think you've become more than a friend to me...."

Beast Boy's entire body went completely numb.

"W-W-What?"

Raven blushed darker "I love you" she whispered.

Beast Boy, still shocked and at a loss of words, nodded, and squeaked "I love you too, Rae."

And he bent in and did something he had longed to do for so long, which could be considered 10 years seeing as he did when Raven was five...

He kissed her on the lips gently, and waited for Raven to get her strength back.

---a few hours later---

After the evil Raven had suddenly disappeared in a black fog, the 3 remaining titans were crashing on the couch, watching bad movies and indulging in popcorn.

Raven and Beast Boy came into the main room together holding hands, both smiling in a daze.

The new couple went over and sat on the couch side-by-side, as close as possible without being on top of one another.

Of course, the other titans noticed this right away.

Starfire squealed in joy. "OH DEAR DEAR FRIENDS! RAVEN AND BEAST BOY HAVE FALLEN IN PASSIONATE BLISS OF LOVE!"

Robin and Cyborg's jaws were dropped, but the two boys went over to BB and patted him on the back, both smirking "Nice job, dude!" and "Name the kid after me!"

Raven and BB didn't seem to mind. Unknown to the others, they were communicating telekinetically.

_'So, Raven, err official girlfriend Raven! Guess what!'_

_'Yes, official boyfriend Beast Boy?'_

_'I think our love is so strong, it might just last forever.'_

And they shared a large smile, and a small kiss, causing the boys to whistle, and Starfire to shed a tear upon.

Yes, Raven and Beast Boy were together at last.

And Beast Boy finally knew just why the caged bird sings.

**_The End._**

--- --- --- --- --- --

**Author's Note: I smell epilogue! Yep, every good story has an epilogue! And also, I think I might just make this a sequel! And I might start on it as soon as tomorrow!**

**AND HECK! MAYBE I'LL PUT BLOOPERS IN THE EPILOGUE SECTION SINCE YOU ALL THING I'M SO DARN FUNNEH!!!**

**sniffs air Yep, I smell sequel, epilogue and....sniffs again, grimaces Ew...my dirty socks I forgot to put out in the wash...**

**Your new best friend,**

**Mary B.**

**Or forever known as Beans**

**P.S: Remember! If you have ANY ANY ANY ANY questions about me, or my stories, or any future stories, or anything! Please, feel free to ask and I'll answer them in here! I promise! Please? It'll be fun!!!!!!**


End file.
